I feel defeated to fall in love
by Heartbeatt
Summary: The new girl knew she would never be wanted but it all changed when she went to Harmonica Town. She finally realizes her main reason for life and true love along the way. Hikari x Chase
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! Alright, this is my first fanfic that I'll probably actually finish heh… So, I hope you enjoy it and please review! Ok so, enjoy the first Chapter of "The Orange Lovers".

"mmmmm… mmm…", I hummed closing my eyes, feeling the salty breeze blow my short brown hair around my face. City life was too much for me to handle. I couldn't find my own house, afford more education, or get a decent job. So, I decided to leave it all behind and live on my own farm, something I could actually afford. My parents were actually glad to get me out of the house.

"Land Ahoy!" Captain Pascal yelled, waving his sailor hat around. Luna rushed from the lower deck and squealed, her yellow frilly dress swaying. She came along from her studies (which she could actually afford) to come back to her grandma and sister Candace. She's been one of my best friends these three days on the boat trip to Waffle Town.

"Aye aye captain!" She screamed, practically jumping up and down of excitement. I pulled myself out of my trance and smiled as the bottom of the boat scraped against the sand.

"I'll miss you Pascal!" I said sadly, hugging him. Since I've been on this ship I've been oddly attached to him.

"Aw, don't worry! I'll be staying at the fishery and giving boat trips to Toucan Island every day." He smiled back, sympathetically. I waved goodbye and walked straight to Town Hall to meet the Mayor. I pulled the map given to me by Luna out of the pocket in my skirt and scanned it until I found exactly what I was looking for.

"Walk forward… past the fishery…" I instructed myself. "oof!" I ran into someone and found myself on the white brick ground.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was looking at my map and-"

"It's quite alright", I heard from above me. I scanned my view upward to find an extremely cute bleach blonde boy with a white dress shirt and black tie, complete with black trousers. He reached his hand downward and gave me the most adorable smile.

I dusted myself off and smiled back, grabbing his hand and feeling his strength pull me up.

"Thanks" I said, still holding his hand. I looked down at it and before anything got awkward, I shook it up and down.

"I'm Hikari" I said, bowing slightly.

"Gilligan" he replied, bowing back. I noticed his cowlick in the back of his hair. "But just call me Gill".

"Will do!" I smiled, nodding. He came over to my side and looked down at the map I had in my hand and put his black framed reading glasses on.

"Since you're new here, I suggest going to my place" he smiled, taking off his reading glasses and putting them in the pocket on his shirt.

"Uh, I thought I was supposed to go to town hall!" I replied almost yelling as he grabbed my hand and yanked me away from my spot.

"Exactly" he replied. I tilted my head to the side as I half- ran to keep up with Gill's pace, really having no choice since he was pulling me. We ended up in front of a white building with a bell on top. He yanked open the door and walked me towards a desk where a small gray haired man was sitting, reading a book.

"Oh hello! You must be the new farmer Hikari. I'm Mayor Hamilton. Welcome to Waffle Town! I'm sure you'll have fun at all the festivals and meeting the people and the array of shops. I can tell you and Gill will be best friends too! Maybe even more! Oh how I would love to see that! You'll also like you're new plot of land! It's 5,000 gold so make sure you pay that off really fast! And don't forget to-"

"Dad!" Gill interrupted, looking annoyed. "I think she gets the point. I'll show Hikari her new house and I'm sure she'll be fine from then on. Just let me get these for her…"

Gill walked over to a bookshelf and traced over the books with his finger, pulling out a couple with pictures on them. He walked back over with the stack of books and handed them to me.

"These should answer any questions you have about farming. I thought it would be easier to understand if there were lots of pictures so that you could understand" He snickered. _Oh, so he's the snob type. _I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, hoping he was joking. I bowed at both of them and gave quick thanks as I walked out the doors shoving the books in my rucksack. I got out my map and figured out all I had to do was go east to find my house.

"Good, I was hoping you'd find it" A familiar voice said coming from a bleach blonde boy leaning against my door.

"Pshh, stalker" I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"If you say so, princess" He replied sarcastically. "But seriously, you look like a wreck."

"That's what happens when you're on a boat for three days" I replied scowling. He scanned his eyes up and down looking at me.

"Tsk tsk…" he said shaking his head. "That's not gonna impress too many boys" he said, still nodding his head. I began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, you're funny. I've never even had a boyfriend before! What makes you think I'll have a chance here?" I said between fits of laughter. He looked shocked.

"Never?" He said eyes wide. "Wow, that's no good. Things change fast ya know". He winked at me.

"Player" I rolled my eyes.

"You sure like calling me names today" He smiled, looking down.

"Uh huh. Ya know, you should probably get back to your dad. He seems a bit crazy. Wouldn't want him missing his pills". We both laughed at this.

"Kay. Bye Hikari!" He waved, walking down a trail west from my farm. I looked down and started to twirl my hair when I saw my field, with some crops already grown. I gasped and got out my watering can. Carefully, I watered every one and harvested the cabbage and turnips. I immediately began to sweat and I looked up at the Summer sun.

_An orange would be perfect for now… _

I got out my map and scanned it until I found Marimba Farm. I started walking down a path, wiping the sweat off my brow along the way. I passed a lot of trees and picked a variety of berries hoping I could get some profit. Far to my left I saw a huge windmill. I kept walking when I passed a small house with smoke coming out the chimney and lights flooding out of the windows. I glanced at the mailbox and read "Chase's House".

_I'll go there later…_

I continued walking where I found the entrance to Marimba Farm and walked in. A lady who looked in her thirties with choppy short brown hair greeted me as I walked to her counter. She pulled out a catalogue and I browsed until I found Orange Tree Saplings and Decent Oranges. I bought three Orange Tree Saplings since I love oranges, and one orange since I was craving one at the moment. I ran back to my farm picking up mushrooms and berries and began planting the saplings and watering them while nibbling on my orange every so often. The sky began to turn a gradient of orange and pink. I got out my map and decided to go to Brass Bar since there's most likely lots of people there that I could meet easily.

I walked down the path to Harmonica Town and passed Sonata Tailoring until I was in front of the Brass Bar. When I reached for the handle, I heard a girl's voice.

"Hey! Hikari!" Luna squealed hugging me like I haven't seen her in years.

"Luna!" I laughed as the petite girl let go. "I saw you this morning!". She looked at me innocently.

"Wells. I wanted to talk to you actually" she said smiling. "You can keep a secret, righttttttt?" she giggled.

"Yup" I replied, hoping her secret wasn't extremely stupid.

"Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky.

I wrapped my pinky around it. "Pinky swear."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Luna!"

"okay, okay!" she laughed. "So, I saw you and Gill this morning" she giggled. All the sudden her face turned serious. "And I just wanted you to know…" she sighed and began to look pissed off. "Stay away from him! He's mineeee!" She screamed. I looked at her innocently.

"Wow, Luna. What a great friend you are." I said looking sad.

"I know right?" she replied, her smile back. Appearently she doesn't understand sarcasm.

"Well then" I smirked looking down at her tiny body. "May the best win"

Okay so, before any of you go on about how this is all about Gill, just wait! I wanted to have some girl drama and a rival for Chase later on. Next chapter will be about Chase, promise. Anyways, leave reviews and ideas for Chapter 2! Thanks you guys! And by the way, if I don't get any reviews, I probably will be discouraged to keep writing this one… Kind of like my other. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! More coming up soon~ Baiibaii :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyy! I decided to totally continue this story even though it has zero meaning xD Wells, I'm planning on making Gill a lot more non- enthusiastic since well, he's not. I guess I shouldn't write fanfics about games I haven't even played :\ Well, I got Animal Parade for my birthday and all the sudden everyone's saying ToT is way better. Ugh, waste of money? Ohwell, chase is frikkin` adorable. Okay, enough rambling about my life, let's get to the story. Hmm… I believe we left off with pissed off Luna? Yeah, that sounds right[:_

I looked down in disbelief as the girl who I thought was my friend skipped off with seemingly no worries. My bangs brushed against my eyes painfully, and I squinted hard as they started to tear up, spitting a gust of wind through the top of my mouth moving my bangs over. I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing that my first day in Castanet left a terrible impression, knowing Luna can't shut up about anything she knows. I half way turned around headed back to my farm when I heard laughter and clanking of glasses coming from the doors of the Brass Bar. I smiled and reached out to open the doors.

When I opened it, I blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the new light since the gradient of pink and orange shifted to black while I was outside. When my pupils finally decided to shrink and I regained my vision, I looked wide eyed at the place around me. The windows seemed perfect for the light of stars to shine through. The floors were a charming array of Oak, complete with a calming brown and red rug in the middle. Each table had a set of flowers and candles, making a romantic mood. Finally, there was a stage decorated with a tanned girl dancing across, never stopping, like the waves in the ocean.

My jaw dropped as I noticed the people around me were even more charming. There was a man with tiny squinty eyes and a scruffy brown beard and a balding head who looked like a pro washing a clear mug with a damp rag behind a counter. Near him was a girl about my age with a slight resemblance to him. She had blonde slightly wavy hair neatly put up into a ponytail with a Cowgirl assemble on. Sitting at the middle tables was a boy with spiky long blue hair complete with a flaming blue bandanna smiling goofily at the dancing girl on the stage. He was sitting with another boy, who had short spiky red- brown hair asking the blue haired boy questions, who obviously wasn't paying attention. To the left near a star lit window stood two girls and a boy. One of the girls had Short brown hair that was longer in the front than the back. She was extremely plain, especially with her medium length tan dress. She was sitting down on a chair, her head rested on her hand on her head, smiling and looking at an Asian boy who was quite frankly adorable. He was standing in the corner of the rooming sipping on a grape cocktail smiling for no apparent reason. Then there was a girl who looked completely annoying. Her blonde hair was messy and frizzy, and had two small braids on each side going in different directions. She had a nasally laugh as she dropped her glass full of alcohol on the ground, clearly drunk. I really noticed when she was looking behind the man with the brown beard at someone I haven't seen yet.

He really caught my attention, even though I could only see the back of his head. It was slightly messy and strawberry blonde, perfect hair to want to run your fingers through. It went to his lower neck. He seemed to have a light blue apron on and a white dress shirt under rolled up to his elbows. He flipped something around a frying pan like he's been doing it for years, doing multiple things at once.

I then noticed as I've been standing there for five minutes, everyone in the room was staring at me except the boy with the strawberry blonde hair. It was really awkward with everyone looking at me when I noticed I left the door open and mosquitoes were now buzzing around the Bar. I gasped and slammed the doors shut, holding my breath as everyone stared my down like a deer in headlights. I shakily raised my hand to the silenced room and waved it back and forth harshly.

"H-Hi" I said shakily, the only noise the sizzling of the frying pan which the boy was still concentrating on. Everyone seemed to stop holding their breaths and relaxed as the girl with blonde messy hair wobbled over to me, wrapping her arms around me, getting drips of alcohol on my shirt. I looked wide eyed as I smelt the sharp scent of alcohol strong on her. I shut my eyes and tried to get her off when the boy from behind the grill seemed to notice. He turned around when I finally saw his face- It was thin and flawless. He had perfect purple eyes that sparkled in the moon light flooding through the windows. But, he didn't smile. Actually, he looked completely pissed off and depressed. He slammed down his spatula and curved around the counter towards us. He harshly pried the drunk girl's arms off me and stared me down still frowning. I looked around innocently when I finally decided to say something.

"Uhh, Thanks", I said in almost a whisper still awed by how gorgeous he was wondering why he was so sad. "What's your name?" I didn't think at all before saying this and automatically knew it was the wrong time to ask.

"All I needed was thanks", he sighed turning around when I stopped him.

"W-wait!" I yelled, slapping my mouth with my hand as he turned around slowly. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us like they've never heard anyone talk like that to the boy before.

"Yes?" He said glaring at me.

"It would be really nice to know, I mean like you did someth-"

"Chase", he said stopping me in mid sentence. I looked taken aback and grunted.

"Kay?" I said rolling my eyes. He glared at me and crossed his arms, leaning to one side.

"You wanted to know, so I told you. Can I get back to work now?" He said unblinking. I wavered him off when I looked around and everyone was giggling and whispering. I huffed and sat at an empty table watching the candle flame flickering when the girl with the blonde ponytail sat down across from me smiling.

"You know", she half whispered as I looked up at her startled. "Nobody ever talks like that to Chase. Especially with his sarcasm", she giggled. I looked over at him as he continued cooking, stiffer than he was before. I nodded smirking at the girl when she reached out her hand. I took it and she shook it up and down.

"I'm Kathy", she said smiling. "That's my dad over there", she smiled pointing to the man cleaning dishes with a scruffy brown beard. "And, I'm a bartender here", she said smiling. She quickly got up without warning and asked her dad something and sat back down. Her dad told Chase the same thing and he got to work mixing stuff in a blender. She sat back down across from me and smiled.

"I hope you like Orange Cocktails", she laughed as Chase came with two glasses filled with orange liquids. He looked at me and quickly pulled away when I noticed. I lifted the glass and took a sip as my eyes lit up.

"Wow!" I yelled looking at the glass. Chase smiled slightly as he flipped a fish on the grill.

"This stuff is amazing!" I said laughing.

"Well, Chase is one of the best" Kathy smiled. "We're lucky to have him".

"Oh, by the way, I didn't catch your name" she tilted her head to the side waiting for an answer.

"Hikari", I replied. I glanced at my clock. It was 9:35 and I had to get up at 6AM the next morning to work on the farm.

"Actually… I have to go" I mumbled focused on getting everything in my bag. I grabbed a to-go cup for my cocktail and slung on my rucksack, leaving Kathy a tip and going out the door. I could hear the buzz of mosquitoes and crickets using their natural instruments for a perfect summer tune. The night was slightly cooler than the days, and the land breeze was rushing towards the ocean. I stopped in my tracks to look out at the ocean and the lighthouse shining on the town and rotating to the ocean and back. It was an eerie sight, and reminded me of a story about a phantom ship I once read in class.

After I took it all in, I decided I wanted to stop by Gill's house just to say hi. I tiredly walked towards the door and rang the doorbell, hoping Mayor Hamilton wouldn't answer, even though he'd be perfectly fine with it. There was a metal rustling noise coming from the keyhole and the door slowly came open. Gill yawned and groggily his eyes fluttered open. He was wearing gray argyle shorts that reached his knees and nothing else. He was pretty skinny, but really hot at the same time, and really cute tired.

"Hi!" I blushed smiling at him. He squinted his light blue eyes at me and pulled his black framed glasses out of his pocket putting them on, making him even cuter.

"Oh, Hikari", he said yawning. "Why did you come by so late?"He asked suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been asleep for like, three hours", he said grumpily. In disbelief I looked at my clock, and three hours ago it was 6:40.

"Who goes to bed at 6?" I said laughing. In the city, most people stayed out until midnight, and I stayed up usually until 3 AM. He shrugged and beckoned for me to come in. I followed him to the kitchen.

"Sit", he said tiredly, pouring hot water into a teapot along with a tea bag. I sat down, regretting coming since he obviously didn't want me here.

"Soooo" I said while he was putting a lid on the pot. He didn't answer, so I looked around. The drawers in the kitchen were white wood engraved with flowers. Everywhere was blue and white china. It was fancy and elegant at the same time.

"Looks like the queen of England lives here", I laughed at him.

"Well, I am British", he replied as he took something out of the oven. I looked at him confused when he turned around and noticed.

"I lost the accent when I moved here", he explained. I nodded my head. He poured some tea from the pot into two porcelain teacups rimmed with blue flowers and put two Cinnamon Scones on each of the two China plates he got out of the cupboard. He walked over to me and smiled, setting it down in front of me. I smiled and dipped the scone in my tea, biting down on it.

"I know, it's not too good. Chase could probably do way better", Gill laughed taking a bite in the scone. I hurried to chew and swallow part of the scone so I could say something.

"Ah, I talked to him today", I said naturally. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You talked to him? Since when could anyone do that?" He snickered. I shrugged and plopped the crumbs from the plate into my mouth and drank the rest of the tea. He looked at me like I could talk to ghosts.

"Well, I guess I'll go now. You probably need to get to bed", I smiled washing the plates in his sink and putting them in the dishwasher. I remembered about how terrible today went. How Luna threatened me, the drunk girl hugging me, Chase bashing me, and everyone thinking I was a freak. A tear came down from one of my eyes and I before I could wipe it off, Gill ran his finger across my cheek wiping it off for me.

"You know, your first day here should really be great. What's been troubling you?" He crookedly smiled sympathetically. I looked down and more tears sprung from my eyes.

"Well, everyone thinks I'm a freak and I feel so stupid for just walking in like that and Luna threatened me after I thought we were friends and I keep getting lost around here and I bring trouble to everyone and- huh?" I rambled on stopping. Gill's arms wrapped around my neck and he buried his head in my shoulder, one of his hands in my hair.

"Don't worry Hikari, you're not alone here" He whispered as I hugged him back. My tears dried up and eventually we pulled away.

"Thanks, Gill" I smiled. "You really are a good friend". I waved goodbye and opened his door, feeling the warm breeze blow through my hair. I saw Chase walking towards my farm with his hands in his apron pockets looking up at the sky. I ran after him.

"Hey, Chase!" I yelled catching up with him. He turned around and frowned.

"Oh, you again", he snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Lose the sarcasm", I glared at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Caught me", he laughed. I smiled satisfyingly at making him smile and turned up my nose.

"I knew it from the start, that you had sarcasm", I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"So, why are you going to my farm?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'm going to my house", he replied bored.

"Umm, that's my house", I said like he was stupid.

"My house is in Flute Fields. The only way to it is through your farm, oh smart one", he grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh", I said pretending like I knew that. Before we knew it, we ended up at my farm.

"I totally like your crappy house", he snickered. I looked at him and grunted.

"I'll get it fixed up", I replied.

"By Luke? Have fun with that. Unless you want a flame house", he laughed.

"Who's Luke?" I asked innocently. We stopped in front of my mailbox.

"The Carpenter's apprentice", he said like I was stupid.

"I didn't see a carpenters shop in Harmonica town", I said confused. "I must have passed it".

"No, it's in the Garmon Mines District, over there", he said pointing to a winding trail to the left of my house. I nodded.

"Well, it was nice talking to you today random person", he said smiling.

"It's Hikari", I said rolling my eyes. "Nice asking".

"God, just get in your house", he snickered opening the door and playfully shoving me in. I closed the door behind me and smiled. Enough already happened today, and I already knew my second day would be way better.

_So, hope you enjoyed chapter 2 xD Gawshh, I wanted to put lovey dovey stuff, but I think even the hug was a bit much since it's only the first day O.o Even though I'm a Chase fangirl, if Gill hugged me, heck yuss[: So, Review and thanks to my readers! ;D Oh, and I need ideas o.o Byee!_


End file.
